The Shadow of the Picture
by Mission Wing Zero
Summary: Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei find out some stuff on heero's past. And decide that even Perfect Soldiers need a break! Also partly humorousand part serious. But it's a mix. R


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing put simply.

**__**

The Shadow in the Picture

Duo was sitting on the sofa that could almost eat you alive, playing Pokemon Silver. Trowa was playing the Nintendo 64, "Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask" So far he was stuck on Gyorg, the water temple boss. Wufei was practicing his Numbchucks (Sp?) on a plastic figure that looked remarkably like Duo. Quatre was watching Trowa play his video game. And the Perfect Soldier was in his laptop domain. When the silence was broken…

"Ugh! Can't you ever leave me alone!" A voice shouted. Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa looked at Duo. Duo put his hands up, "Hey this time it wasn't me!" They looked to Heero. Guilty. Heero was yelling… at his Laptop!? Duo stood up, like Trowa and Quatre. "Hey, Heero buddy? You feeling ok?" He asked. "Just fine Duo! Just get out of my way!" Heero yelled. He went up to his room mumbling something about "Having to save someone's sorry butt when he was **trying** to relax. Duo looked at his laptop. It read "Heero: Your newest mission is to watch Miss Peacecraft at her ball. Mission…" Duo read aloud. Heero's reply wasn't very shocking to Duo. "Accepted." Heero went out the door, slamming it so hard that two pictures that were framed on the wall hit the floor and shattered. "Jeez. He doesn't need to kill the house." Duo said. "Hey what's this?" He asked, looking at the floor. "It's the floor Baka." Wufei said. "No shit sherlock, I'm talking about this." Duo said, picking up a key. "Hey that looks like Heero's key." Quatre said. "Wonder what it's for?" Duo asked. "I've seen it before." Trowa said. "One time I walked into his room and he was locking up a chest with that key." Trowa said. "Yuy didn't kill you for barging in?" Wufei asked. "No because I do it quietly." Trowa said, looking at Duo. "Hey why don't we find out what he keeps in there?" Duo said. "Yeah." Quatre said, figuring that maybe they could find something that would make Heero feel much better. "Ok." Trowa said flatly. Just curious was Trowa. "I guess it couldn't hurt." Wufei said. They all walked up to Heero's room. When they opened it, it was just basically empty.

"Just the bare necessities." Duo said. "Heero just needed a place to sleep. He could be stuck in a desert with a shoelace and still be able to fend for himself." Duo said. "There it is." Trowa said, pointing to a huge chest. "That's the chest Quatre was going to throw out last year." Wufei said. Duo went over and unlocked the chest. "Now, let's take a look see." Duo said. He opened the chest. What was inside surprised even him. He saw a sketchpad, Photo albums and even a journal. "Whoa." Quatre said. Duo took the sketchpad and sat on the bed. Everyone joined him. There were drawings that Heero drew himself. "Whoa. He's a perfect artist too." Quatre said. Inside were great drawings of all of them. One was of Quatre playing his violin. Another was of Trowa playing his flute. Wufei was practicing with his sword. And Duo was playing with his scythe. "When did he draw these? The only time we see him is on the computer." Duo said. "He draws them from memory." Trowa said. One was a picture of the four Gundam pilots and their Gundams. Some were just of their Gundams. "Hey, I haven't seen any with Wing Zero or him." Wufei said. Duo turned the page there was a picture of Wing Zero. But something was in the shadows on Wing Zero's foot. "Hey there's one of him and Wing Zero." Duo said. He turned the page. Another one of Wing Zero, out in a sunny field looking in a relaxing poise. (Think of Sandrock and the flamingo scene.) But Heero was leaning against a tree in the shadows. The next picture was beautiful. It showed all five Gundams and their respective pilots, but Heero was still in the darkest of shadows. "Why does he always put himself in the shadows?" Quatre asked. Duo closed the pad and went to the next item. The photo album.

"Hey come here you guys." Duo called. They came over. He pointed to album's title, "Dr. J's property. If lost or stolen…" Duo pointed out. "Heero stole this album?!" Quatre said. "For a reason likely. He's not the stealing type." Trowa said. "Yeah. He's the psychotic type." Duo said. He opened the photo. Inside was a bunch of pictures. Duo looked at one picture, which had a little boy sleeping. He noticed something was written on the back. He looked at it. "Heero Yuy, age 8. Trained for the upcoming Operation Meteor." It read. "That's Heero?!" Duo said. He was trained since he was very little then." Trowa said. Duo looked at another picture. It showed Heero wide-awake and very surprised to find that he could have as much food as he wanted as long as he completed his missions. Duo laughed at the picture of the young Heero. It was very cute. Wufei got up, while Duo was reading the pictures, and got the journal. Wufei started reading it aloud, which grabbed everyone's attention.

April AC 188

I have found the young boy that I wish to train to pilot the magnificent Wing Gundam. He has been already trained by Odin Lowe in survival techniques and skills. Although when asked his name he calmly replies "I don't have a name." I asked him what Odin called him. "Boy. That's what he called me, Boy." He replies. Now I know he has great potential, and no kid deserves to have a name "Boy." So I have decided to name him after the assassinated colonial leader, Heero Yuy. Although training him will be against Heero Yuy's call for peace. He is the only hope for colony L1.

Dr. J.

"Wufei!" Duo called out. Wufei sat down next to him and decided to read some more. Quatre, Trowa, and Duo looked like they wanted to know more. Wufei skipped a few pages and went to another passage.

June AC 193

Heero is the best I've seen in years. I have him practicing all sorts of missions. Although I think he has missed out on much of what one would call "Childhood." And it seems his birthday is the 21. I asked him if he could have any wish what would it be. He replied, "Friends. People you can count and rely on. But it seems whomever I trust dies. So maybe I'm meant to stay in the shadows. Meant to be a loner." He has been trained in demolishing, Hacking, jacking, combat, and most of all piloting. Heero has his own motto though. "Always follow your emotions." Is his motto. When I watch him light up in a happy mood, a laugh inside. If my emotions are correct about this kid, he might be able to save all the colonies. I hope the other scientists, my old friends, have also success fully created their Gundams. I have another mission for Heero…

Dr. J.

"Well now. It seems that Heero isn't cold hearted at all." Duo said, smiling. "Maybe that's why Heero isn't that friendly." Quatre said. "Huh?" Duo asked. "He missed out on an important thing of life, childhood." Trowa said. "All of us still remember our childhood. Right?" Wufei asked. "Of course." Duo and the others replied. "Heero didn't get to do what we did." Wufei pointed out. Wufei read another passage.

June AC 193

I hate to admit it but Heero does have a weakness. Compassion. Before he left on his mission he met a young girl, which befriended him. When he destroyed the military base, a mobile suit fell on her house, demolishing everything inside. Heero went back this morning, but so did Dekim. He wants me to do the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard. He wants me to train all emotions out of Heero. He states "That Human emotion is not needed in a war." But do you really think Heero would appreciate it if we took away his humanity? I know the answer. And it's no. But I have no choice. I start Heero's new training tomorrow. Poor Kid

Dr. J

"Man, that's harsh." Duo said. Suddenly they heard a noise. They put all the stuff away and made everything back to normal. They ran downstairs. They opened the door. It was Heero. But he looked more exhausted then usual. He started to collapse, but Wufei caught him. Wufei placed him on the couch. Heero fell asleep. "Why don't we do something childish for Heero?" Duo whispered. "Like what?" Quatre replied. "Let's throw him something everyone likes. A birthday party. We all know that Heero's birthday is tomorrow. Right Wufei?" Duo said. "That's what the journal said." Wufei replied. And so let's throw him a birthday party!" Duo said. Everyone agreed.

The next day, Heero woke up. He looked at the clock. "Whoa. 11:00. And Duo didn't wake me up?! It's a miracle." Heero said getting up. He walked to the kitchen. "Morning Heero!" Duo said. "Morn." Heero said. "Well, I don't get my good morning grunt? That's strange." Duo said. Heero almost cracked a smile. Heero went to the fridge and noticed they were out of everything. He sweatdropped. "Uh. I think I'll go and do some shopping." He said. He got everything and went to go get some groceries. Duo and the others pulled out everything for a party. "Ok. Duo you go get the presents list. And go get them." Quatre said. Duo started on his job. "Wufei, you call everyone." Quatre said. Wufei got the phone. "Trowa and I will do the food and decorations." Quatre said. 

Three hours later, after everyone had arrived, they got read for the party. "So Zechs, Noin, Hilde and Sally all came." Quatre said. "Yeah. They really wanted to come." Wufei said. "Everyone, your attention please." Duo said. "Lets get started. Heero's Dodge Stratus will be hear any minute." Everyone shut off the lights and his when they heard a car pull up. Heero opened the door. "SURPRISE!" They shouted. Heero was surprised. He jumped nearly jumped three feet. Duo came up to Heero. "Happy Birthday Heero!" Duo said. Heero seemed to lighten up. "My birthday?" He asked. "Yeah, come on Heero." Duo said, pushing Heero into the kitchen. Everyone was waiting there. Heero was still in shock. Quatre and Trowa came in carrying the cake. "Awww. Jeez you guys. You really didn't have to do this." Heero said. "Nonsense." Quatre replied. "Ok everyone. We all know that Heero has in one way or another, given something to us. Psychical or emotional. Now I think that he deserves a birthday party, right?" Duo said. "Yeah!" They replied. Heero blushed a bit. They all began to sing "Happy Birthday." Afterwards Wufei took his favorite sword and cut the cake. "Wufei! That's your favorite sword!" Heero said. "I know Yuy. I use it for **Special** occasions." Wufei said.

"Hey let's open your presents, Heero." Duo said. "Okay, okay, okay Duo." Heero said laughing. Heero noticed that two presents moved. "Hey, Heero you relaxing yet?" Zechs asked. "Of course!" Heero replied. Duo handed him his gift. "This is from me." Duo said. Heero opened it. A German shepherd puppy bounded into Heero's arms. Heero laughed. Duo smiled that Heero was actually enjoying Himself. "What cha gonna name it, Heero?" Duo asked. "Well, lets see. Duo gave me you so, I'm gonna call you….Shinigami." Heero said. The puppy barked in reply. "Thanks Duo." Heero said. Duo noticed there was a gleam of excitement in Heero's eyes. It was small, but it was like a fire that just got re ignited. "Well here ya go Heero." Zechs said, tossing Heero some keys. "What's this for?" Heero asked. "Your new motorcycle." Zechs said. "Yeah. Now you can take me for a joyride!" Duo said. Everyone laughed. "Thanks Zechs." Heero said. "No prob." Zechs replied. Sally had him open hers. It was a beautiful black leather jacket. Heero didn't need to say "Thank You." To Sally. The look on his face was good enough. Hilde bounced up like the little ball of energy that she is and handed Heero a beautiful gold chain with a cross on it. He put it on. "There, now you and Duo look a lot alike." She said. Duo smiled. "Thanks Hilde. It wonderful." Heero said. Duo noticed that Heero's eyes weren't the normal flat dull ice Prussian blue. But now a bright, energetic, Prussian blue, Which seemed to have a wonderful gleam to them. "Here ya go, Heero." Quatre said. It was a camcorder. "Now you can have a lot of memories to keep with you." Quatre said, smiling. Heero's eyes started to get watery. "Thanks Quatre." Duo took it and started filming it. Wufei came up. He was holding a sword. "Here Yuy. Have this." Wufei said. "Wufei, I know this sword's important." Heero said. "Take it." Wufei said. Heero grabbed it slowly. Wufei crouched down to where Heero was. "This sword has been handed down to generation after generation to the strongest warriors in the colony I was on. I find that you are its next owner." Wufei said. "Wufei..Thank you." Heero said. His voice was so serious and thankful at the same time, one would think that it would break. Trowa came up next. Heero looked at him. Trowa breathed in deep. "It seems Duo, stole y idea, but here Heero." Trowa said. Heero opened it and a beautiful Collie puppy came out. On it's neck was a collar. "Wing. If lost and found, please call this number and ask for Heero." It read. "Thanks Trowa." Heero said. Everyone laughed when both puppies jumped on Heero. Duo was still recording all of this. "I'm sorry I'm last Heero, but here. It may not be much though." Noin said. Heero opened it. Inside was a picture of all of them, smiling, laughing, or in Duo's case, putting bunny ears on people. Heero was just about to cry. "No it's perfect Noin. Thanks." Heero said. 

After about 6 hours everyone had to leave. Heero was playing with Shinigami and Wing out in the backyard. The game of fetch. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo went out there. Heero was still in a playful mood. "You guys were in my room huh?" Heero said, throwing the ball. "Yes." Duo replied, watching Wing Jump in the air and catch it. "Why did you always draw yourself in the shadows, Heero?" Quatre asked. Heero looked at them. His eyes had more happiness in them then Quatre and Duo combined. ""Because I didn't' think you guys were my true friends. Just people who helped me in my missions." Heero said. "But…" Duo started. "But I realized I was wrong when I realized you guys just threw me, my first birthday party in over 11 years!" "You haven't had a birthday party since you were 5!?" Duo yelped. Heero shook his head. "Come on. Let's go to bed." Duo said. Heero whistled. Shinigami and Wing came following Heero. They went to bed, but Heero was sketching on the sofa. 

When they woke up, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Duo went downstairs. Only to find Heero asleep with Shinigami and Wing asleep on him. Duo took the sketchbook. He noticed Heero drew a couple new pictures. One had Heavyarms carrying a box. Altron was carrying a Sword. Deathscythe Hell was carrying a puppy. Sandrock was carrying the cake. And Wing Zero sitting on the ground. Duo smiled to himself. Another had Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Duo and their Gundams on it. And finally in the center was Wing Zero. And on Wing Zero's door, in full sunshine, was Heero. With smirk on his face. Duo smiled. 'Mission Complete.' Duo thought. 'Mission Complete.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please Read and Review. And finally found my muse. It was (a no brainer) Chibis! More Exactly Chibi Heero and Chibi Duo. Don't ask. It's a loooooooong story! 


End file.
